The World Map
The World Map was created by Dill. It expresses the boundary lines of the realms of The Continent. The City States of La'Arn, to the south of the Continent, is where the server takes place. States of the Empire are: * Empire Heartland (core state), inspired by roman (latin) culture and names. * Province of Retenia (core state), inspired by italian culture and names. Being the most recent integrated imperial core state, the culture and architecture is more crude, and can be loosely based on roman holdings in Britain and Gaul. * Province of Rissonia (core state), inspired by italian culture and names, lesser latin. * Province of Le'Tarn, inspired by iberian/franco culture. * Far Eastern Imperial Colonies, the newest imperial holdings, this is a region of slavery and vast segregation, nobility being from the Empire. The populace is opressed, and contain prisoners brought from the empire as well as locals. Vassals of the Empire are: * Kingdom of Lessokonia, inspired by greek culture. * Kingdom of Aldria, inspired by english culture. * Kingdom of Leyton, the empires newly conquered state, closely resembling that of Aldria and Wiverlich in culture, architecture etc. * Earldom of Wiverlich, inspired by scottish culture, being natural killers and warriors. Ally of the Empire is: * Grand Duchy of Masselon, closely resembling french culture. Enemies of the Empire are: * North Sea Maruaders, recently appeared from pirates and scoundrel of the eastern continent, several captains have claimed land from the northern, unprotected lands of the empire. * Tsardom of Utebsk, an ancient land, a strong Tsar recently assembled local kings and created a new state, allying with the League of Free Cities against the Empire. This region is loosely based on eastern european and nordic traditions. * League of Free Cities (containing City States of La'Arn, Slaver States of Lar and Free cities of Mytosh). These are the plots main enemies. Some were once states of the empire, while others were independent. The states can be loosely based on italian city states (those in the west), turkish city states (in the centre) and middle eastern culture (mainly those in the south and east). Neutral factions are: * Scaly Isles, a long neutral and peaceful people, devoting themselves to living in isolation. The culture of this state can be loosely based on tibetan monks and other cultures of the Himalayas. * Star Tribes, basically Hill Tribes from GoT. * Steppe Nomads. Nalbit Clan and the Amber Talon World religions and color coded key: * High Romani (purple), the culture and religion of the Imperial heartland. * Romani (light red), a derivative of High Romani, this culture and religion is worshipped by commoners around the empire, not as devoted as High Romani. * Southern Romani (dark red), another derivative worshipped in the southern parts of the continent. This culture and religion builds on High Romain, but maintains a few old dieties of the region, mainly those of fertility and harvest (this region being the warmest and most fertile). * Romani Orthodoxy (yellow), a derivative sticking to deep religious worshipping and sacrifices of animals, believed to be needed to maintain good harvest and fishing. This region is very inhospitable with harsh winters and treacherous seas. * Eastern Romani (blue), a derivative of High Romani, this region has adopted the religion but sticks with cultures and beliefs of old, mainting old legends and fable animals, implementing these into the holy texts of High Romani. * Star Tribes (brown), a primitive culture, worhshipping the stars as dieties. * Steppe Nomads (blue gray), a nomadic people of the steppes, worshipping the sun and moon and it's daily cycle. * Val'Maer (green), the traditional religion of the continent, this religion is followed in many places. Val'Maer is the predominant religion throughout the empire.